World of their own
by Matthew1972
Summary: Written for Christmas 2012. "A story about Gwaine and an OFC, enjoying a romantic walk in a snow covered Camelot, while it's gently snowing more. The walk ends in intense and naughty times."


**World of their own**

The world around them was covered in snow and it was freezing, but they didn't care. The sun was shining too and it was Christmas, so nothing could temper their spirits. Out here they had peace and they could be true to their hearts. Everyone had yet to find out what was between them, but they were not ready for that day to be today. Their secret was just too precious and new to them. That was why they snuck out of the citadel when no one was watching and now they found themselves all the way out here, in the white fields near Camelot.

It was only a few days ago that Gwaine met Faye, but from the very first moment she walked into his life he knew he wanted to be with her until his last breath. Before he met her Gwaine had not believed in love at first sight and was the type to flirt with a woman until he had her and then he'd let her go again. This time however he knew his heart would break if Faye would ever leave.

Gwaine stopped walking for a moment and he gently turned Faye towards him. Holding her in his arms he kissed her with all the love he had. Her bright blue eyes closed in bliss for a moment and then she opened them again. The love and joy that shone in them took his breath away.

"Come on", Faye said and they continued walking. Small snowflakes began falling once more, but that didn't stop them. Just simply being out here together, walking with their hands entwined was the best Christmas present they could wish for. Both felt like they had been waiting for this moment for a long time and now that it was here they grabbed it with both hands. The silence between them was filled with an understanding neither ever had before and they enjoyed staying in the moment for as long as they could.

Suddenly the flakes grew larger and Faye laughed, with mischief in her eyes. Before Gwaine realised what she was up to a ball of snow was coming his way. He dodged, but it still hit the top of his head. In turn he grabbed a hand full of snow and aimed. They laughed and ran, enjoying their snow fight. When Gwaine had enough he held her tight in his arms once more and kissed her on the lips. Faye shivered with want, but also with the cold now that the sun made way for more snow.

When she came up for breath Faye whispered in his ear, "Tell me the hearth in your chambers is burning for us". Gwaine nodded, knowing he'd asked a manservant to do that with the hope in his heart that they would return together. "Then lead the way", she said with a smile that promised him his wish would come true.

The moment they snuck back inside Gwaine's large chambers their winter capes and her shawl fell to the floor in a careless heap of fabric. Immediately Gwaine felt her lips on his and he melted into it. Slowly he took charge of the kiss and he explored her mouth, biting her lower lip a little. Satisfied to hear her moan he trailed kisses down her neck to the hem of her silk, green dress and back up again.

"Please", Gwaine heard her breathless request. He looked into her eyes and read the unasked question in them. Slowly he moved towards her back to undo the clasps of her dress there and after he trailed kisses along the opening he created she turned. Faye pushed him away a little and slowly in front of his eyes she let her dress fall to the ground, revealing herself to him in deliberate sensual moves.

He watched in amazement. Every inch of her skin was like creamy velvet and his eyes lingered on her firm breasts. Faye grinned at that and without shame she turned around to show all of herself. Every curve of her body was beautiful and Gwaine couldn't wait to touch her. Before he could though she walked over to his bed and lowered herself onto it. "Let me see you too", she said with a smile.

Gwaine ripped his tunic over his head and dropped it on the floor with a grin. He then slowly opened the knot that tied his breeches. Even more slowly he lowered them all the way to the ground. He smiled when he saw her eyes move over his taut body and in a few steps he was at her side.

No longer willing to waste time they touched the other where they could. Soon his lips found her nipples and then with his tongue he pleased her even more. It was a delicious sound to hear Faye moan at his actions and Gwaine wanted to hear more of it. He trailed his tongue down her abdomen, teasing her slowly. Just moments later he felt her hands push his head down even further. He grinned at her eagerness, for he wanted her just at bad as she wanted him, and so he did as she asked.

Looking up to her face Gwaine saw Faye had closed her eyes. It was like she came undone and it was all because of him. It made him proud and love her even more at the same time. He wanted to give her all he had and so he moved back upwards. She opened her eyes when he kissed her full on the lips once more, allowing her to taste herself on his lips.

Then with a grin Gwaine held her arms above her head and pinned Faye down beneath his strong body. Her eyes widened in joy as he entered her with one powerful roll of his hips. He was done with taking it slow and saw in her eyes that she did not mind him taking control at all. "Keep them there", he commanded and she nodded while he pulled his hands away.

His free hands pinched her nipples and touched every part of her that was already on fire. Heated passion took over and his kisses became more urgent. When his hand moved to where their bodies were connected Faye became unravelled and she lost herself in complete bliss. He pushed into her a few times more and then his movements halted. With a breathless groan he followed her.

Gwaine collapsed besides her and Faye curled up to him, even while both still tried to catch their breaths. Their eyes locked once more and she kissed him. He wrapped her into his arms and before they knew it they fell asleep like that. The fire in the hearth kept them warm and the world around them was completely forgotten.


End file.
